Stand By You
by DarkBlueLynx
Summary: I'm still here, waiting for you and I don't like it a bit. I'll do anything even though I have to dirtied my hand and I'd be damned if I can't get you back. I'll find you, I'll catch you, I'll come and get you. Slightly AU, Possessive Noctis.
1. Noctis Fatal Mistake

"Light, I might be back a bit late, there's a meeting tonight. Is that okay with you?" I asked through my phone. Not a single sound came out from her mouth.

"Light... Are you okay with this? When will you be back home?" Another round of silence took over. "Fine, I'll drop by your apartment later. I love you."

I hoped that she would at least respond to that last statement. She always loved it when I declared my love to her in public, even though she never reciprocated her feelings. Sighing, I ended our one way conversation. I needed to get a solution for this, fast.

At around eight PM, I arrived at my house. Well, it was more like a mansion. I still remember the first time I showed it to Light. Now that was interesting.

_Flashback_

"Why do you live in such a huge mansion, when you're all alone?" Light's amazed voice resounded through empty long corridors.

"Simple, we're going to need rooms for our children, don't we?" I grinned.

THWACK !

"Noctis, you pervert!" she yelled, a heavy blush decorating her angelic face.

_End flashback_

Chuckled at the memory as I slugged my way to the empty bedroom, quickly discarding my work clothes and heading to the shower.

Ten minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom with towel wrapped around my waist. I proceeded to the changing room and dropped the towel as I went into the changing room. As I passed, I saw my reflection in the mirror. I couldn't help but examining my body from head to the toe. I realized that I was hot with an irresistible set of pectorals, a six pack and a V, leading to my _more than gifted_ manhood, my pride and joy, big and long, guaranteed to pleasure every girl that I bed. I still remembered when Light saw it for the first time when I took her for the first time. Her face was flushed from the heat of our love making, and from embarrassment. Who could ever forget the cute shocked expression on her face when she first laid eyes on my cock?

"_Dear Lord, I might not be a virgin but how the hell will that fit inside me?" I merely smirked at her and thrust my hard member into her wet, hot and tight channel, resulting in a long, whiny, pleasure filled moan of my name._ "

Snapped out of my dirty train of thought, I quickly chose a tight black shirt which complimented my chiseled body (Link My Prof) and wore a pair of navy blue low rise jeans. To finish my attire, I put my chain-like silver choker on. I checked myself on the mirror. Hot style, check. Hot body, check. Spiky hair, check. Devilish looks, check. Dangerous smirk, check. I really needed to get Light back into my bed. And to think this bullshit started because of my relationship to Stella. It was my damn fault, too, for not giving Light enough attention. I should have considered that she knew a part of my heart still yearned for Stella. I laughed bitterly when a small black box fell from my coat pocket. "If I could just control my damn mouth..."

_Flashback_

I was sneaking into my bedroom since it was already passed two in the morning. I had also promised Light that I'd be back for dinner. Stella's preparations had held me up in the office.

I quietly opened the bedroom door and slipped in. Good, Light seemed to be sleeping.

Suddenly the lights went on.

"Where have you been, Noctis?" Lightning's cold voice filled the empty bedroom. She was currently standing beside the lamp. The atmosphere was tense and cold, too much for my liking. I was tired and sleepy.

Irritated, I retorted, "Where the hell do you think?" I quickly took off my shoes and my clothes.

"Oh, I don't know? I wonder? Where would my boyfriend of two years be instead of being here with me on our anniversary?" Heavy sarcasm oozed from her bitter words.

Fuck, I forgot.

"Shit, Light I forgot, I'm sorry," I said as I put my laptop bag on the desk and opened wardrobe, looking for some comfortable clothes to sleep in.

"Sorry? That's all you have to say ?" Lightning's incredulous voice assaulted me.

"What do you else do you expect?" I said in a stupid way as I went to the bed. "Are you going to bed or no ?" I asked her as some time passed by.

"Say, Noctis, was the thing that kept you up in the office your shit with Stella?" her voice was so low that I almost didn't hear it.

"Yeah. Some things were messed up and I needed to fix it." I pulled the blanket on my body. "We can always reschedule our date, Light."

"Okay, that's enough Noctis. We've rescheduled seven fucking times already. I give up!" Lightning went to our wardrobe and took out her suitcase, filling it with her clothes. I was already deep into my sleep when the loud shutter of the wardrobe doors woke me up.

"What the fuck ? Where do you think you're going?" I roared.

"It's none of your fucking business." She spat back.

"What the hell, Light ? If you're upset about our anniversary, I'm sorry okay?" I tried to coaxing her when I noticed how serious was this.

"You've changed, Noctis. You always say sorry, sorry, and sorry! I've had enough. It seems to me that the only girl that's worth your concern is Stella."

"Why are you so angry at Stella? Keep her out of this! This is your problem, not hers." I said angrily as my patience thinned. I didn't know why when she kept blaming Stella. I was so fucking tired that I was getting angry.

"Because of her we've distanced ourselves! Because of her oh-so-called-inauguration, you're too busy to set time aside for me!" Lightning's cracked as her voice went an up octave. She paced furiously and walked toward me. "Fuck Noct! She's the problem that's making us like this! Don't you see it? " She yelled.

Exhausted, I put the bitch in her place, "And what exactly the fuck do you want me to do? She's my fucking friend, Light! I can't help it! Can't you just once, just once you can understand what I'm going through?"

"How can I understand when she's the bitch who stole you from me!" Lightning screamed as fresh tears fell from her beautiful eyes. A slap echoed in my bedroom. Head turned to the left, Light looked horrified as her right cheek was swollen red from the slap. I didn't know what made me do it, but I remember that I was fucking angry.

"Don't you dare bad mouth her, Light! The problem is you. She's not involved here. If you can't stand it, why don't you break up with me." I spat coldly. Her eyes widened in disbelief at my bold statement. Adding acid to a wound, I whispered on her ear. "It's not like I can't replace you, huh? Stella might be a better girlfriend than you. You're still thinking that I still have some feelings for her anyways, right ? Maybe I should just forget about you. Maybe I'll marry her too and have my happily ever after."

With that, Lightning started to cry, tears fell from her eyes.

"Fine then, Noct. You've made it clear about your feelings for me. I'm just a fool to think otherwise. Good night," Her bangs hid her face as she turned and ran from my bedroom with her suitcases. I just scoffed and climbed back into my bed when I finally realized the the FUCK just happened.

"Fuck!"

I jumped out of my bed and stumbled from my blanket. I quickly snatched my phone and called Lighting as I ran to the front door.

"Light!" I roared. Fuck fuck fuck!"

A group of guards, alerted by my presence, ran up to me.

"What's wrong, master?"

"Where's Light ?" I yelled as I checked the front door and found nothing.

"Ms. Farron? She went to the garage with some suitcases, master."

"Damn!" I quickly ran to the garage, but it was too late. When I arrived, her car was gone.

So, what cha think ?

And I need a beta for Final Fantasy, since I don't think my beta will like FF anyway. So, someone ? please help me ?

And yeah, just say that Lightning's way is some kind of prequel filler. And if I can, I'll make the lemon version..

Hahaha

Anyway, review please !

If I got more than 6, well, I'll decide to continue this, if not, well, let me think about it.

Ja

DBL signed out.


	2. Lightning's Awakening

**_Beta-ed by Eel Nivek. Thank you for the time and energy. =) I really appreciated it._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X<em>**

**_You can talk all you want but my skin is really thick__  
><em>_I'm the leader of a crowd and my game is really slick__  
><em>_I'm unstoppable_**

**_X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Breeze's Head Office.<em>**

**_05.00 PM._**

**Lightning POV**

It started really simple.

A single call during our nightly romance led to our break up. Who would have thought that Stella would steal Noctis so easily? Inauguration my ass. I bet that was just her way of getting revenge after I "stole" her fiancée, as I apparently quoted to her two and a half years ago. Noctis saw me at his engagement party, and as he said, he liked me, especially after I punched a guy who tried to molest me. It seemed that he was impressed by my actions, and started to develop an interest in me. After some time, he broke off his engagement to Stella, the bitch, and pursued me. His father, Mr. Caelum did not mind a bit since he thought that Noctis was capable of finding his own mate. It turned out that the engagement was merely Stella's wish, since both Stella and Noctis were best friends, whom have yet to meet their significant others (Of course I was pretty sure Stella, had and still does, have feelings for Noctis). Being the gentleman that he was, Noctis agreed to court her.

Of course at first I was weary of his attempt to be my boyfriend, but after four months of constantly being in his presence, I agreed to be his girlfriend. And much to my pleasure, Mr. Caelum seemed prefer me more than Stella as his Noctis's girlfriend. Later, I discovered, like father like son, he liked me better since I was independent and capable of protecting myself.

"_Damn, karma is a bitch,_" I thought rather bitterly. After _last _night, I went straight to my friend, Prompto's house. He, as I expected, left his club shortly after I explained what had happened with Noctis. Five minutes later he found me standing in front of his rather big apartment. If I was in my normal mood back then, I'd most likely be laughing at the hilarious scene that Prompto was with his hair in disarray, clothes crumpled here and there; the buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned halfway, and he panted like he had been running for miles. He had been quick in coming to my aid, considering the journey from his club and his apartment should have taken more than 20 minutes, but I paid no mind to it and launched my tear stricken face to his comforting chest. He patted and rubbed my back in a comforting manner and led me inside his house. Prompto helped me hide from Noctis. Especially, since It would never cross Noctis's mind that I would be hiding at his best friend's house.

It was all rather blurry for me

After two whole nights of crying, I woke up from my pathetic state and got angry at myself, Noctis and Stella. Well, mostly myself. How the hell was I, a kickass heiress reduced to this... this pathetic sight that acted like a hormonal teenager, who just had lost her one and only love?

No more.

There wouldn't be anymore more tears for that asshole. It should be him, who was crying. There were plenty of hot guys, better than him out there, and I refused to grovel at Noctis's feet any longer. It's not like I'm undesirable to men in our secret society, either. In fact, if I recalled correctly, I'm still the "Aphrodite Darling" of our little clique. I was and still am favored more than Stella because of my natural talent as an assassin. It was no secret, while I'm a genius with weapons and battlefield, Serah, my beloved little sister is a gifted at healing and such.

It wouldn't be hard for me to find another male who'd fawn over me and shower me with love. With that determination set in my mind, I called my assistant to schedule my work for tomorrow, and then called Prompto and told him that he didn't need to cover me again at the cafe.

Yeah, I didn't take over Farron Corp like I should have since I'm the oldest heiress, but I gave it to Serah. Aside from Noctis disapproval at the mere thought of me working, I'm sure Serah would be a better CEO than me, since she loves to sit all day and do paperwork, whereas I love to roam around. And it's true, Serah and her husband, Snow, have taken great care of the company. I never thought that Snow would win Serah's heart, but there wasn't a better man for Serah than Snow.

And with Serah's help, I was able to live out my childhood dream of owning a cafe and bakery. I named the cafe, "Breeze's Cafe" and the bakery, "Hazel's Bakery".

I still remember how Noctis rose his eyebrow at the names, he–of course–flat out refused when he heard that I would be working. But after some coaxing from me, he finally agreed. And even without the Farron and Caelum title, my business was great.

Quite strangely, three months after the shops's grand openings, the press just _happened_ to find out that the owner of the new famous cafe and bakery was the Farron heiress and girlfriend of THE Noctis Caelum. I had my suspicions that Noctis was the one who let the press know, so that he could indirectly support my business, since I had refused his help. Before, the cafe and bakery were big hits, but after press coverage, holy... Business took off, making me CEO of all the Hazel's bakeries and Breeze's cafe throughout Japan and China, and many other countries.

After I showed up at my café, Noctis practically barged into my office, while I was checking through business proposals. Being stubborn-headed, he demanded me to go back to his mansion. I twitched in annoyance and kicked him out of my office. He was surprised and it made me slightly giddy, since I rarely made him surprised.

And when I told Prompto about it, he loved it.

"Shit Light. You're back to your badass sexy woman status."

No shit Sherlock, I AM a badass woman.

Of course my rejections, only fueled Noctis's desire for me. Numerous calls, bouquets, and many other lavish gifts were delivered to me the next two weeks. But I refused to yield.

I still remembered his painful words. His sweet gestures wouldn't heal the scars on my heart. Especially when he'd probably be busy with Stella's preparation for the next two months

After getting a taste of my freedom once more, I liked being single.

My day dreaming of past events were interrupted by my sweet, petite assistant. She was cute with long dark hair and cute dimples. Her name was Masya. She was really fashionable and kind of hot with her curves. It's not like I'm lesbian or something, but she is hot.

"Light, your schedule is clear for the next few months. You can go tonight if you want to," She said as she took the finished proposals on my desk with a cute smile on her face.

"Finally, Its time I make myself do one month's worth of work in one week," I groaned in distaste.

"Hahaha. It still fascinates me how you can endure to sit for hours. If I recall correctly, it was Serah who was good at doing that."

I stuck my tongue out at her childishly. I always think of Masya as my own sister because her delicate physique reminds me of Serah. Well, at least Serah has her own bodyguard now.

"Yeah, says the girl who has a crush on Prompto," I teased

"N-no.. Who told you that?" her blush contrasted with her comment. Cute!

"Your blush says so. Anyways, I arrange a date with Prompto if you want."

"W-what?" her blush deepened.

"Just take it as my apologies for making you worried over my disappearance. Wait, if my leaving meant you had 2 days of work with him, I bet you really enjoyed my absence then. Oh, how love surpasses kinship," I teased.

"No! Of course I worried about you!" She pouted.

"Nah.. How about my offer? Take it or not ?" I asked her as I took out my blackberry touch.

"F-fine. But you have to go with me," she stuttered.

"Sure.. sure. I'll make him pick you up later. We'll going to one of his clubs at eight. Is that okay?"

"W-what? N-no ne-need. I'll be going by myself," she blushed like a tomato.

"Nah, he won't mind. I'll see you later then," I winked at her and left her dazed, her mouth agape. "And don't forget, wear some hot clothes!" I yelled and laughed when I heard her mortified yelp.

As my heels tapped the marble floor, I BBM-ed Prompto.

"Tonight. Date. You and Masya with me. At your club. Eight PM, pick her up," Not too long after he replied.

"Shit. Really? Masya? You hot _ASS_isstant?"

"Yeah. Better thank me later. And don't get into her pants or I'll kill you. She likes you."

"Yes, Ma'am," :P

"I supposed you know where she lives?"

"Yeah. Do I need to pick you up too?"

"Nah. I'll go by myself. See ya later."

After I ended the chat, I put on my headset, and an incoming call came into my blackberry.

It was Noctis.

"Light, I might be back a bit late, there's a meeting tonight. Is that okay with you?"

"Light... Are you okay with this? When will you be back home?" I didn't bothered by answering him. I gave him the silent treatment.

"Fine, I'll drop by your apartment later. I love you." Yeah, right, Casanova. I rolled my eyes at his attempt to win my heart.

"But.." I thought. Then a mischievous smirk made its way to my lips. Tonight was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

><p>Okay, done !<p>

Thank you for the reviews ! It really make me go all giddy :3

Dedicated to :

tlrc thanks ! :p But if you kill me, I think the other readers won't be really pleased.. Hahaha

AquaticSilver He didn't. just some harsh word, a slap and cold shoulder + not enough attention to Light. ;)

TigerRaiken Thanks for the advice ! :D

OPFAN The day I read your review at Lightning's Way is the day I posted the first chapter of this. Hehehe.. Thanks !

Kingu Thank you for the idea ! XD

Dark Angel sure sure ;)

Reader Just read the next chapters ;)

Pink Lily Don't worry ! XD

And the last but not the least, Eel Nivek ;3

And I hope it's long enough.. for now anyway. And I won't update for another week or so, since I'm really busy with the projects and exams. And to make you understand more, the "secret" society is the Final Fantasy world, minus the problems, so they have the abilities, since I think it'll make it interesting. And I'll try to make it as real as possible (Like Lightning won't forgive Noctis just by sweet gesture) but who can resist Noct ? X3

There are some surprise for the next few chapters, so stay tuned.

R&R if you please.

-DBL signed out-


End file.
